In meinen Armen
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Er liegt schweigend und völlig erschöpft in meinen Armen, der sonst so unverwüstliche, lebendige, lachende Doctor und scheint doch gleichzeitig so weit fort, wie er es noch nie gewesen ist ...


_Diese Story enthält keinen Sex, aber sie ist in meinen Augen so hart, dass ich sie in die höchste Alterskategorie einstelle._  
_Ich habe das so geträumt und obwohl ich eigentlich an einer anderen Story gearbeitet habe, MUSSTE ich das hier aufschreiben, weil es mich sonst nicht mehr losgelassen hätte..._  
_Da ich das Runterschreiben musste, um es los zu werden, habe ich nach dem Schreiben nicht mehr drübergelesen - das ist meine erste und einzige Fassung der Story..._  
_Sorry..._

# # #

**In meinen Armen**

Er liegt schweigend und völlig erschöpft in meinen Armen ... der sonst so unverwüstliche, lebendige, lachende Doctor ... und scheint doch gleichzeitig so weit fort, wie er es noch nie gewesen ist.  
Es hat lange gedauert, bis er aufgehört hat, sich wie ein Wahnsinniger gegen meine Umarmung zu wehren mit einer Kraft, die ich in seinem Zustand niemals von ihm erwartet hätte.  
Ich weiß nicht, woher ich gewusst habe, dass ich nicht aufgeben darf – dass er dieses Gehalten-Werden braucht, ganz egal wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrte.  
Obwohl wir in diesem Bett liegen, sind wir beide bekleidet, aber unsere Kleidung ist feucht. Vom Wasser der Dusche, aber auch von unserem Schweiß ... von seinen Tränen ... und meinen ...

# # #

Wenige Stunden zuvor:

Jack hatte den Doctor nur für wenige Sekunden aus den Augen gelassen, aber diese hatten gereicht, dass er verschwunden war.  
Sie waren gemeinsam durch die Gänge des fremden Schiffes geschlichen, um die drei Kinder, einen 14jähriger Jungen und seine beiden jüngeren Schwestern, zu finden, die die Aliens von der Erde fortgerissen hatten.  
Der Doctor und er hatten das Schiff mehrere Tage verfolgt und waren vor zwei Tagen endlich fündig geworden.  
Die Entführer waren humanoide Sklavenhändler – äußerlich von Menschen kaum zu unterscheiden und Torchwood hatte herausgefunden, dass sie regelmäßig auf der Erde auftauchten, um sich dort völlig komplikationslos „frische Ware" zu besorgen.  
Sie hatten gemeinsam dafür gesorgt, dass sie diesmal nicht so erfolgreich gewesen waren wie sonst, aber sie waren sich einig gewesen, dass auch diese drei Menschen nicht akzeptabel waren und hatten die Verfolgung aufgenommen.  
Der Timelord kannte die Rasse der Sklavenhändler und sein Entsetzen, als klar war, dass sie Erfolg gehabt hatten und die Verbissenheit mit der er die Suche aufgenommen hatte hatten Jack klar gemacht, dass er das Schlimmste für die Kinder befürchtete.  
Und er hatte Recht gehabt.  
Das Schiff stank vom Geruch der Sklaven, die den Transport nicht überlebt hatten und die, wie Jack inzwischen wusste, oftmals noch tagelang bei den anderen Gefangenen in deren Zellen liegen blieben, bevor sie entsorgt wurden – und von den Ausdünstungen und Exkrementen derer die noch lebten.  
Wer nicht sofort gefügig war, wurde gefügig gemacht – ein Prozess der weitere Leben kostete.  
Seit der Doctor vor beinahe 36 Stunden verschwunden war, hatte Jack eines der Mädchen gefunden. Für ihren Bruder und ihre Schwester war jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen. Die Schwester war an der Folter gestorben, die sie gefügig hatte machen sollen – ihren Bruder hatte es das Leben gekostet, zu versuchen die Aliens daran zu hindern seiner Schwester ein Leid anzutun. All dies war vor den Augen des jetzt völlig verwirrten und verängstigten, vielleicht elfjährigen Mädchens geschehen, das sich wie eine Klette an Jack gehängt hatte und dass sich nun, wie diverse andere Gefangene die Jack befreien konnte, auf der versteckten TARDIS befand.  
Mit jeder Tür die Jack in den vergangenen 36 Stunden auf dem fremden Schiff geöffnet hatte, war seine Angst um den Timelord gestiegen. Mit jedem toten – aber schlimmer noch mit jedem noch lebenden, sexuell und anders missbrauchten, gequälten, gebrochenen, meist unbekleideten Sklaven den er fand drängten sich ihm schlimmere Horrorbilder auf.  
Und als er auf einem Haufen weggeworfener Hosen, Röcke und Schuhe oben auf die Kleidung des Doctors gefunden hatte, hatte er eine gute Minute benötigt, während der er sich an der Wand festgehalten und so ruhig wie möglich geatmet hatte, um nicht durchzudrehen.  
Dann endlich hatte er den braunen Anzug gegriffen, in der er auch den Screwdriver gefunden hatte, und ohne dass er genauer hätte hinsehen müssen, hatte er, mit den Sinnen eines Menschen aus dem 51ten Jahrhundert auch die restlichen Kleidungsstücke des Timlords darunter gefasst, zu einem Bündel gedreht, an seinem Gürtel festgemacht und mit sich genommen.

Das war nun eine gute Stunde her und Jack wusste, dass er endlich auf dem richtigen Weg war, weil er konkrete Hinweise von den letzten Sklaven bekommen konnte, die er auf ihr Schiff gebracht hatte.  
Während er die tödliche Schusswaffe in seiner Hand fester umfasste, legte er die andere Hand kurz auf die Kleidung die er gebündelt bei sich trug, als könne er sich damit versichern, dass der Timelord noch lebte. Er wusste, dass der Doctor regenerieren konnte, wenn er starb aber er war dabei gewesen, als eine solche möglichke Regeneration dann einfach nicht stattgefunden hatte. Die Timelords alleine wussten, ob es andere Dinge dabei gab, die schief gehen konnte, als nur die Verweigerung die Regeneration durchzuführen. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob er den Doctor überhaupt erkennen würde, wenn er vielleicht bereits regeneriert und bewusstlos war, so dass er sich nicht zu erkennen geben konnte.  
Und plötzlich wusste er, dass der Doctor noch da war – in der Gestalt, in der er ihn kannte – denn er hatte noch immer die selbe Stimme, die nun mit einem gellenden, unfassbar wütenden und gleichzeitig brechenden „NEIN!" durch die Gänge des Sklavenschiffes hallte.  
Laute Stimmen der Sklavenhändler mischten sich mit Kampfgeräuschen und Schmerzensschreien – dann wurde es abrupt stiller und die Stimme des Doctors war nur noch einmal in Form eines schmerzhaft verzerrten Stöhnens zu hören, dem ein Laut folgte, der wie ein Aufschluchzen klang – der eindeutig von einer Frau kam.  
Jack wollte losstürzen und sofort in den Raum hinein, aber er wusste, dass er dümmer nicht an die Sache herangehen konnte. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Wenn er jetzt unvorsichtig wurde, würden sie beide dieses Schiff nicht wieder verlassen.  
Also wartete er.  
In einer Nische versteckt beobachtete er, wie man verschiedene Sklaven – mehrere von ihnen tot – aus dem Raum herauszerrte oder über den Boden zerrte. An dem Wimmern einer der Frauen erkannte er, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die er kurz zuvor gehört hatte.  
„Ein ganz schön harter Brocken", lachte einer der Aliens, während er die Frau vor sich herschob.  
Sein Kollege der einen Mann an den Haaren neben sich her zog nickte verärgert.  
„Ich sehe ehrlich gesagt nicht ein, warum wir so viele gute Sklaven verheizen sollen, nur um ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Mal ehrlich – so viel wert kann sein Schiff nicht sein, oder?"  
Der andere zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich glaube, es ist dem Boss wichtiger zu erfahren, wie er hier an Bord gekommen ist, damit das nicht wieder passiert. Aber wir sollten uns unsere Köpfe nicht zerbrechen. Der Kerl hat jetzt noch mal ein paar Stunden Zeit um darüber nachdenken, ob er nicht doch reden will, dann nehmen wir ihn uns einfach noch mal vor."  
Als sein Kollege daraufhin lachte und eine eindeutige Bewegung mit seinem Unterleib machte, währe Jack beinahe aus seinem Versteck hervorgestürmt. Aber er riss sich zusammen und blieb wo er war.  
Mit dieser letzten Geste waren sie endlich an Jack vorbei.  
Er wartete noch einen Moment, versicherte sich, dass wirklich niemand mehr im Gang war und hastete weiter in die Richtung aus der der Schrei des Doctors gekommen war.  
Die Tür war – was ihn sehr verwunderte – nur angelehnt.  
Der Gestank aus dem Raum nahm Jack beinahe den Atem.  
Er lauschte eine ganze Weile, bis er irgendwann bewusst eine einzelne Person atmen hören konnte.  
Da sich leises Wimmern in den schweren Atem mischte, wusste er, dass er ihn gefunden hatte.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür.  
Die Waffe fest im Anschlag.  
Mit geübtem Auge kontrollierte er, ob einige der Kameras die auf dem Schiff verteilt waren in dem Raum aktiv waren – aber es gab keine.  
Der Boden war eine Mischung aus schwarzen und roten getrockneten und einigen frischen Lachen. Die Wände sahen nicht viel anders aus.  
Metallringe waren in regelmäßigen Abständen rundherum in die Wände eingelassen. Von etlichen hingen Metallketten, an deren Enden eine oder zwei Schellen waren, die sich um Gliedmaßen schließen ließen.  
Als Jack den Doctor sah, konnte er das entsetzte Geräusch nicht verhindern, das auf der Stelle in ihm hoch kam.  
Der Timelord kauerte auf dem Boden an der Wand, die Beine so fest an sich herangezogen wie seine Position es erlaubte. Die Schellen an den Ketten die ihn hielten hatten tiefe Einschnitte an seinen Handgelenken hinterlassen. Rinnsale seines sehr dunklen Blutes waren von diesen Einschnitten an seinen Unterarmen entlanggelaufen.  
Sein Blut aus zahllosen Wunden fand sich überall auf seinem nackten Körper.  
Er sah ähnlich aus, wie viele der Sklaven die Jack gefunden und für die er nichts mehr hatte tun können – aber er lebte.  
Es brach Jack beinahe das Herz, zu sehen, wie der Doctor versuchte aufzuspringen und darin scheiterte, als der Zeitagent den Raum betrat.  
„Schhhh!", war das erste Geräusch, dass Jack machte, gefolgt von einem unmittelbaren „Ich bin's, Doctor. Jack!"  
Das erleichterte Aufkeuchen des Timelords klang sehr viel kräftiger, als Jack aufgrund des Zustandes des Timelords vermutet hätte.  
Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihm, steckte die Waffe ein, zog stattdessen den Screwdriver des Doctors aus seiner Hosentasche und löste damit die Metallschellen von den Handgelenken des Timelords.  
Er atmete etwas schneller, als er genau sah, was das Metall angerichtet hatte, versuchte aber, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Wie gerne hätte er das Gesicht des Doctors und seinen Körper von dem Schmutz und dem Blut gereinigt und seine Wunden versorgt, aber dafür war keine Zeit. Er wollte dem Timelord beim Aufstehen helfen, aber dieser schlug seine Hände mit einer abwehrenden Geste fort und erhob sich Stück für Stück alleine. Als der hochgewachsene, schmale Mann endlich stand und Jack mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln ansah, weil er offenbar nicht alleine gehen konnte, schluckte Jack erneut.  
„Gut dich zu sehen, Jack.", sagte der Timelord in seiner für ihn so typischen, aufmunternden Art. „Die Gastfreundlichkeit dieser Rasse lässt sehr zu wünschen übrig." Er deutete auf das Bündel an Jacks Gürtel. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich das anziehe?"  
Jack sah an sich herunter und begann mit einem „Oh! Natürlich!" das Bündel von seinem Gürtel zu lösen und half dem Doctor, verschmutzt und blutig wie dieser war, so schnell wie möglich in seine Kleidung hineinzukommen.  
Es war mehr als deutlich, dass der Doctor nicht von Jack berührt werden wollte, dass er jedoch einsehen musste, dass es zu lange dauern würde, wenn er sich nicht helfen lassen würde.  
Das volle Ausmaß der Verletzungen die der Timelord erlitten hatte, wurde mit jeder Bewegung die er machte etwas deutlicher. Er bewegte sich ungelenk und es gelang ihm nicht, jedes Geräusch zu unterdrücken dass ihm die Schmerzen aufzwangen. Aber so schnell es ihm möglich war kleidete er sich mit Jacks Hilfe wieder an und informierte ihn in der Zeit über das, was geschehen war.  
„Sie wissen, dass ich nur mit meinem Schiff an Bord gekommen sein kann, weil sie Transporteraktivitäten registrieren können – und die gab es natürlich nicht. Sie wollten von mir wissen, wo das Schiff ist. Als sie angefangen haben, andere Gefangene zu foltern, um es aus mir herauszubekommen hätte ich beinahe geredet, aber sie haben dann leider klar gemacht, dass sie damit auch dann nicht aufhören würden, wenn ich ihnen den Standort des Schiffes nenne..." er verstummte für einen Moment und man sah ihm den Horror an, der es für ihn gewesen war, nichts zu verraten. Dann holte er einmal tief Luft und sprach weiter – jetzt plötzlich in einem anderen, beinahe gut gelaunt wirkenden Ton: „Außerdem habe ich, sehr zu meinem Wohlwollen ..." er grinste Jack dabei so gut es ging an „... hören können, dass sie ausgesprochen wütend darüber sind, dass einer ihrer Sklaven nach dem anderen verschwunden ist." Er klopfte Jack auf die Schulter, während er sich mit der anderen Hand an der Wand abstützte um nicht zu fallen.  
Jack versuchte, ebenso wie der Doctor, so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung und grinste ihn an.  
„Das kann ich mir denken, wäre die TARDIS nicht so groß, hätten wir inzwischen ein Platzproblem. Ich habe sie in dem Bereich untergebracht, den du mir an unserem ersten Tag hier gezeigt hast."  
Der Timelord nickte.  
„Die Kinder? Hast du sie gefunden?"  
Jack seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen bevor er ihn wieder hob und den Doctor ansah: „Nur die kleinste. Sie ist auf der TARDIS. Die anderen beiden ... sind tot..."  
Das wütende und enttäuschte Geräusch des Doctors spiegelte Jacks eigene Emotion wieder und war gleichzeitig gänzlich frei von irgendwelchen Vorwürfen.  
„Du hast getan, was du konntest, Jack. Los jetzt. Wir müssen das hier beenden."  
Jack sah den Timelord zweifelnd an.  
„Doctor. Ich will dir ja nichts ausreden, aber du machst nicht den Eindruck, als könntest du große Sprünge machen."  
Der Blick mit dem der Doctor ihn ansah, ließ Jack frieren.  
„Das muss ich auch nicht. Ich muß nur ein paar Minuten mit meinem Screwdriver und einer der Konsolen dieses Schiffes haben, dann ist das Problem gelöst." Er streckte die Hand aus und wartete offenbar darauf, sein Werkzeug zurück zu bekommen.  
Sein Blick war dabei immer noch so hart, dass Jack für einen Moment zögerte, aber dann holte der den Screwdriver erneut hervor und legte ihn in die Hand des Freundes.  
Der Doctor umklammerte den Screwdriver wie ein Messer und stieß sich vorsichtig von der Wand ab. Seine ersten Schritte waren wackelig und unsicher und er umfasste plötzlich seine Taille mit einem Arm, aber als Jack ihm zu Hilfe kommen wollte und ihm dafür seine Hand auf den unteren Rücken legte, zuckte der Timelord mit einem gezischten „Nein.", so von ihm weg, dass er dadurch beinahe ins Straucheln geriet.  
„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte Jack mit leiser und etwas heiserer Stimme.  
Der Doctor antwortete darauf nicht, sondern verließ endlich den Raum und suchte mit wackeligen Schritten nach einer Konsole, einem Bildschirm, einem Zugang zum System des Schiffes.  
Als er relativ schnell einen Zugang gefunden hatte, riss er die Abdeckung mit einer wütenden Geste vor dem kleinen Bildschirm weg und begann auf der Stelle mit dem Screwdriver Einstellungen vorzunehmen.  
„Was machst du?", fragte Jack, während er den Gang im Auge behielt, damit keine unliebsamen Überraschungen den Doctor in seinem Tun unterbrechen konnten.  
„Ich unterbreche zuerst ihre Möglichkeit zur Kommunikation untereinander oder mit anderen Schiffen.", murmelte der Timelord vor sich hin. Er legte, völlig erledigt aber mit verbissenem Ausdruck die Stirn gegen die Wand über dem Bildschirm, so unmittelbar darüber, dass er das, was auf dem Schirm gezeigt wurde noch immer gut sehen konnte. „Und dann ..." er legte den Kopf etwas schräg, so dass er Jack mit einem Lächeln dass einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte ansehen konnte „... entscheide ich, dass das Leben der fast zweihundert Sklaven auf diesem Schiff höher wiegt, als das Leben der zwei Dutzend Besatzungsmitglieder die diese gefangen haben ..." er drückte mit einem entschiedenen Ausdruck auf den Screwdriver und begann damit offensichtlich irgendeine Funktion „... gefoltert haben ..." ein weiterer Druck auf den Screwdriver – ein paar Zeichen blinkten auf dem Schirm auf „... missbraucht haben ..." eine weitere Einstellung mit verbissenem Gesicht ausgeführt, die Stirn noch immer gegen den Rand des Schirms gestützt „ ... getötet haben ..." Ein Warnsignal blinkte auf dem Schirm auf und der Doctor drückte ein weiteres mal auf den Screwdriver „... und dabei ..." er keuchte die Worte heraus „Freude ... empfunden ... haben ..."  
Ein lautes Warnsignal hallte durch die Gänge des Schiffes.  
Der Doctor hob den Kopf und sah mit leicht offenem Mund zur Decke des Ganges, dann in den Gang hinein – dann zu Jack.  
„Das war's ... ich habe der Atmosphäre etwas hinzugefügt, das für sie, nicht aber für Menschen oder Timelords toxisch ist ... ich habe genug von ihnen ... zu ... schmecken bekommen, um eine sichere Analyse durchzuführen." Er lachte bitter „Die Fähigkeiten eines Timelords sind manchmal zu den skurrilsten Dingen zu gebrauchen, nicht wahr?"  
Jack sah sich außerstande, etwas zu sagen und so gingen sie beide nur gemeinsam Zelle für Zelle ab, befreiten alle Sklaven die ihre Tortur überlebt hatten und brachten sie in die TARDIS.  
Der Besatzung begegneten sie nicht mehr und weder der Doctor noch Jack suchten sie.  
Als sie mit Hilfe der TARDIS nach vielleicht noch unentdeckten Lebensformen gesucht hatten, um niemanden zu vergessen – und niemand mehr angezeigt wurde – schlossen sie die Türen der TARDIS endgültig und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Erde.  
Weitere Geschichten von Entführungen würden sich in die Geschichte der Menschheit einreihen. Da sie die Entführten aber jeweils dort absetzten, wo sie hergekommen waren, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass ihnen irgendjemand ihre Geschichte glauben würde.

Irgendwann hatten sie auch den letzten abgesetzt und Jack schloss die Tür der TARDIS zum letzten Mal für diesen Tag.  
Als er sich umwandte und den Doctor ansah, der die vergangenen Stunden an der Konsole verbracht und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass jeder einzelne der Gefangenen wieder dort abgesetzt wurde, wo er hergekommen war, nachdem Jack ihnen genügend Retcon verabreicht hatte war sein Gedanke nicht zum ersten Mal, dass es nun an der Zeit war, dass der Doctor selbst verarztet wurde.  
Der Timelord hatte ihm gesagt, dass er – speziell in der TARDIS sehr viel schneller heilte, als ein Mensch es tun würde, aber abgesehen davon, dass Jack zwischendurch gesehen hatte, dass Blut aus den Wunden des Doctors auf die Konsole getropft war, war der schreckliche Geruch der Zellen noch allgegenwärtig und schwebte nicht nur im Raum, sondern klebte sprichwörtlich auch an dem Timelord.

Gerade in dem Moment in dem Jack sich fragte, ob der Doctor mit den Geschehnissen wirklich so gut umgehen konnte, wie es den Anschein hatte, wandte dieser sich mit einem seltsamen, regelrecht gejagten Blick zur Seite, machte einen Satz der ihn in seiner Schwäche beinahe stürzen ließ vom Gitter der Konsolenplattform herunter auf den normalen Boden, umfasste seine Mitte mit beiden Armen und würgte. Er fiel nach vorne auf die Knie, stützte sich mit einem Arm ab, während er mit dem anderen nach wie vor seine Mitte hielt und übergab sich heftig.  
Jack war in der Dauer eines Herzschlages bei ihm, kniete sich neben ihn und umfasste ihn von hinten.  
Als habe er ihn mit dieser sanften, freundschaftlichen Geste geschlagen, schrie der Timelord auf und stieß ihn von sich.  
„FASS mich ... nicht ... an ...!"  
Eine verletzte und in die Enge getriebene Raubkatze hätte es nicht bedrohlicher deutlich machen können. Der Blick des Doctors war mörderisch und es dauerte etliche Sekunden, bis sich das langsam wieder änderte und er den Kopf senkte.  
„Es tut mir leid... es tut mir ... leid ... Jack."  
„Kein Problem, Doctor." Jacks Stimme war so sanft wie nur möglich.  
Er musste den Doctor irgendwie von diesem Dreck reinigen. Er wusste, dass die Sinne des Timlords ebenso hoch entwickelt waren wie seine eigenen – vermutlich deutlich höher – und wenn ihn der Geruch schon fast irre machte, dann musste es für den Timelord ein Alptraum sein.  
Er näherte sich dem Freund erneut und hielt seine Hände nun in einer einladenden, vorschlagenden Geste dicht an seinen Körper um ihn damit wortlos zu fragen, ob es ihm recht war, von ihm berührt zu werden.  
Es dauerte lange, dann nickte der Doctor leicht und ließ sich von Jack hoch helfen.  
Als es Jack gelungen war, den Doctor bis in seine eigenen Räume zu bringen um ihn dort unter rauschend fließendes Wasser zu stellen, begann der Kampf. Die Berührung des Wassers hatte der Timelord zugelassen. Er konnte nicht so lange stehen, also hatte er sich einfach auf den Boden gesetzt und sich vom Wasser abspülen lassen. Aber auf diese Weise wurde der Dreck nicht komplett von ihm abgewaschen und seine Wunden mussten gereinigt werden und deshalb hatte Jack sich ebenfalls entkleidet, sich selbst kurz aber gründlich gewaschen und sich dann dem Doctor zugewandt.  
Jede Berührung war zu viel.  
Jede Berührung um die Wunden zu reinigen war Schmerz.  
Jack wusste nicht, ob die wunderschönen Handgelenke seiner langen, schmalen Hände Narben zurückbehalten würden. Die Oberfläche war regelrecht zerfetzt... offenbar hatte er wie ein Verrückter versucht, die Hände aus den Schellen herauszuzerren.  
Sein Unterleib war von Blutergüssen übersäht – ebenso wie sein Bauch ... seine Schultern ...  
Auch wenn sie nicht beide während des, durch die Schwäche des Timelords ungleichen Kampfes vom Wasser der Dusche überströmt gewesen wären, wäre Jacks Gesicht nass gewesen, denn Tränen liefen ihm unaufhörlich über die Wangen, während er zum Besten des Timelords gegen dessen verzweifelten, panischen Versuche ankämpfte, nicht berührt zu werden.  
Es war so überdeutlich, was sie ihm angetan hatten, dass Jack in diesem Moment beinahe wünschte, es hätte einen spektakuläreren Weg gegeben die Sklavenhändler auszuschalten.  
Es gelang ihm, den Doctor von allem Schmutz abzuwaschen der abwaschbar war und seine Wunden mit einer Salbe zu versorgen. Er fand Schlafkleidung und zog ihm und auch sich selber davon etwas an und nach einer ganzen Weile gelang es ihm, den Timelord in sein Bett zu legen und ihn, nach einem weiteren Kampf ... nach weiteren Tränen ... dazu zu zwingen, zuzulassen, dass Jack bei ihm blieb ...

# # # # #

Er liegt schweigend und völlig erschöpft in meinen Armen ... der sonst so unverwüstliche, lebendige, lachende Doctor ... und scheint doch gleichzeitig so weit fort, wie er es noch nie gewesen ist.  
Es hat lange gedauert, bis er aufgehört hat, sich wie ein Wahnsinniger gegen meine Umarmung zu wehren mit einer Kraft, die ich in seinem Zustand niemals von ihm erwartet hätte.  
Ich weiß nicht, woher ich gewusst habe, dass ich nicht aufgeben darf – dass er dieses Gehalten-Werden braucht, ganz egal wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrte.  
Obwohl wir in diesem Bett liegen, sind wir beide bekleidet, aber unsere Kleidung ist feucht. Vom Wasser der Dusche, aber auch von unserem Schweiß ... von seinen Tränen ... und meinen ...

Und doch wird in diesem Moment – endlich - mein Gesicht von einem Lächeln erhellt...  
Er liegt mit seinem Rücken gegen meine Brust. Meine Arme sind um ihn gelegt und ich halte ihn mit all der Liebe, die ich schon so lange für ihn empfinde. Und in diesem Moment fühle ich, wie seine Hände sich auf meine Arme legen.  
Er duldet sie nicht länger nur, sondern begrüßt sie ... erträgt nicht nur noch ... sondern nimmt an ...  
Plötzlich ändert sich seine Haltung und er legt sich bequemer hin, drückt sich tiefer in meine Umarmung und hält meine Arme fester gegen seinen Körper.  
Ich fühle die Verbände um seine Handgelenke auf meiner Haut.  
„Alles wird gut.", höre ich mich flüstern.  
Und ebenso unerwartet wie höchst willkommen höre ich ihn leise – aber echt – lachen und fühle sein Nicken mit meinem Körper.  
„Ja ... das wird es ... weil du da warst, Jack."  
Er wendet sich so weit zu mir um, bis er mich sehen kann.  
„Weil du noch immer da bist ..."  
Sein Blick setzt mein Herz in Flammen und ich ziehe ihn vorsichtig aber noch etwas fester in meine Arme, während er sich wieder bequem an mich heranschmiegt und hörbar und jetzt irgendwie sogar ein wenig wohlig ausatmet und völlig entspannt.  
Der Kampf ist gewonnen ... er wird heilen ... mein Doctor ...  
In meinen Armen.


End file.
